


"How much longer are you going to sit out there?"

by sleepinglupin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Rain, Sibling Bonding, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinglupin/pseuds/sleepinglupin
Summary: Messorem sighed, glancing out the window. Vita was still sitting on the bench in the garden, rain pattering against them. Their hair and clothes were soaked, Vita’s bangs flattening against their face and completely covering their eyes.Or, a short drabble featuring my OC's. No plot, I was just bored.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Vita & Messorem





	"How much longer are you going to sit out there?"

Messorem sighed, glancing out the window. Vita was still sitting on the bench in the garden, rain pattering against them. Their hair and clothes were soaked, Vita’s bangs flattening against their face and completely covering their eyes.

“Vita,” Messorem shouted, “How much longer are you going to sit out there? It’s raining. You’re gonna catch a cold.”

“I’ll be fine.” Vita responded. Messorem sighed, opening the door and trudging through the mud towards Vita. He plopped onto the bench, creating a small splash with the water that had gathered there.

“You should come inside. It’s gross out here.” Messorem attempted to coax Vita back into the house.

“It’s nice out.”

“It’s raining. It’s wet and muddy and gross.”

“Rain feels nice. It smells nice, too.”

“It makes me itchy, Vita. Come inside already.”

“It reminds me of Father.” Vita mumbled.

“..Oh. I see.” Messorem stood, stretching out his limbs and cracking his back, dramatically sighing. “I’m gonna head in. It’s not my fault if you get sick from sitting out here for so long.” He sulked as he walked back inside, the mention of their father leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

Messorem stopped to scrape their boots on the rug near the door, taking them off and dropping them on the tile nearby. He flopped onto the couch, grabbing the remote and flicking onto a random channel. Messorem dozed off as the show became background noise, talking became meaningless static, and his eyes drooped shut slowly.

*****

Messorem awoke shortly after to Vita nestling in on his side.

“...Dude. You’re soaked. Get off.” Messorem grumbled.

“No. I’m comfy. You’re stuck with me now.”

Messorem huffed and rested his head on the arm of the couch, shivering as Vita’s soaked clothes and hair seeped into his clothes, chilling his skin. “Dude, c’mon. Go dry off first and get a blanket. You’re soaked and it’s quite annoying.”

Vita huffed and stood up, walking to their room and then the bathroom. They emerged shortly after, with dry clothes, mostly dried hair, and a large weighted blanket. They trotted back over to Messorem, flopping onto the couch with the blanket wrapped around them.

“Hey. You better share that blanket.” Messorem grabbed a corner of the blanket, tugging it over himself. Vita leaned into him, their eyes drooping shut. Messorem sighed and swung his arm over their shoulder, resting his head on the arm of the couch. They both dozed off to the noise of the TV playing in the background.

Later, they’d both awaken sneezing, shivering, and coughing with runny noses.


End file.
